csofandomcom-20200223-history
Parker Hale M82
'''Parker Hale M82' ('''M'odel 82)'' is the seventh bolt-action sniper rifle introduced in Counter-Strike Online. Overview Parker Hale M82 is a British bolt-action sniper rifle chambered with 10 rounds of 7.62 NATO bullets. This sniper was served by the Canadian army as the "C3". M82 is good in dealing enemies in middle range with critical hit on head and gut. Unlike other sniper rifles, M82 can do only one time zoom which is very good for hit-and-run tactic. Advantages *One-hit-kill on head and gut area *High reserve ammunition *Accurate even when not zoomed *High damage and stun to zombies *Light weight *Can be enhanced Disadvantages *Cannot do instant kill on chest and legs *Expensive in-game price *Scope restricted to a single zoom, which makes it more difficult to hit targets at long distances *The rate of fire is the lowest in bolt-action sniper rifle Release date *'Taiwan/Hong Kong': resold on 7 January 2014 for Weapon Enhancement. *'China': 30 May 2012. *'Japan':30 May 2012. **There was a resale on 26 March 2014 alongside the release of JANUS-9. *'Singapore/Malaysia': 10 April 2013 alongside Survivor. *'Indonesia': 25 September 2013 alongside Ruin. Tips *Aim for the head or gut for instant kill. *Try not to camp in one spot. Move frequently but never when aiming *Finish the enemy with secondary/melee if he/she haven't died yet after the first shot. *Duck when you are ready to shoot in very long distance for better accuracy. *M82 is suitable for middle range battles due to its only zoom-in-once scope. *No-scope shots can be performed when standing still. *Try to use snap-shot tactics to get good view of other spot. *Use quick-switch tactics often to increase the rate of fire. *M82 has the same weight as Colt M4A1. *M82 has the same damage as M24 sniper rifle. *10 rounds of M82 can deal 990 ~ 1980 damage to zombies. *10 rounds of M82 can deal 5000 ~ 6000 damage to Bosses in Zombie Scenario, provided that the attack power has been maxed, Comparison to Remington M24A2 Positive *More accurate (+2%) *Can be enhanced Neutral *Same ammunition (7.62 NATO) *Same damage (99) *Same magazine size (10 rounds) *Same reload time (3.0 seconds) Negative *Lower rate of fire (-3%) *Heavier (+9%) *Higher recoil (+12%) *Cannot zoom twice *More expensive (+$200) Variant M82 Enhanced Editions The enhanced M82 can hold 3 extra rounds than the original variant. Users Terrorists *Spade: Seen armed with a Parker Hale M82 in the promotional poster. Gallery M82= File:M82_viewmodel.png|View model File:M82_firemodel.png|Shoot model File:M82_worldmodel.png|World model 0000671415.JPG|Ditto M82.gif|Fire and reload animations File:M82_crosshair.png|Zoom crosshair Iy9Q7IlkKNlU9.jpg|In-game screenshot Parker Hale M82-12.jpg|Spade aiming with M82 Promotion left m82.jpg|South Korea poster m82tp.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:M82_enhanced_promo_tw.jpg|Ditto, Enhancement M82.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:M82_ruin_poster_idn.jpg|Indonesia poster File:Ingame-1adw.jpg|Ditto, in-game M82Craft.jpg|Manufactured via Crafting File:M82_hud.png|HUD icon |-| Expert= File:M82expert_viewmodel.png|View model File:M82expert_shootmodel.png|Shoot model m82_6.jpg|World model 295377_497266443676429_100587675_n.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster |-| Master= File:M82master_viewmodel.png|View model File:M82master_shootmodel.png|Shoot model m82_8.jpg|World model 295377 497266443676429 100587675 n.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster Shoot sound Reload sound Are you going to buy this weapon? Yes! No! Not sure.. Trivia *This weapon, should not be confused with the Barrett M82 anti-material sniper rifle. *It shares nearly the same animation as the Remington M24 and the Remington XM2010 ESR. *In real life, it can only hold 4 rounds and uses internal-tube magazine instead of box magazine. *There is a Henry Stoner writing on Master and Expert edition models. *In some servers, It's restricted to using this weapon by some players especially in AWP Battle because this weapon is overpowered than another AWP. This also happened to M24 and XM2010. External Links *Parker Hale M82 at Wikipedia. Category:Sniper rifle Category:7.62mm user Category:British weapons Category:Light weapon Category:Long range weapons Category:Bolt action Sniper rifle Category:Scoped weapons Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with enhanced variants Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions